Użytkownik:FavScene/Brudnopis
W tym miejscu mogę znajdować się tajne zapiski, nieprzeznaczone dla oczu zwykłych śmiertelników. Zaleca się jak najszybsze opuszczenie tej strony i wyrzucenie z pamięci wszystkiego, co z nią związane. ' '''Nic tu nie widzieliście. ' *Seth *Evan *Rysunek Lucasa *Rysunek Szenzii Artykuły do poprawki nigdy Sasza Alexandra "Sasza" Katrina Gawryłow - fikcyjna postać SugaяLєvinє‎ CICHO, TERAZ JA MÓWIĘ!uncensored. Występuje w Szczeniackich latach oraz Królewskim powrocie na Antarktydę. Rodzona siostra Siergieja oraz przyrodnia Zaharego. Córka Katriny i Gagarina. HistoriaEdytuj Sasza była tzw. nieplanowanym dzieckiem 1, czego skutki boleśnie musiała odczuć - ojciec zostawił rodzinę niedługo po jej narodzinach (za co Sasza obwinia się, niesłusznie, do dzisiaj). Ojca więc musiał zastąpić jej starszy Sasza Rodzina Katrina (matka), Gagarin (ojciec), Victor (ojczym), Siergiej (brat), Zahary (przyrodni brat) Pseudonimy Aleksandra, Olka, Sasza Rok urodznia 1986 Pochodzenie Rosja Dubbing ANG Ke$ha Dubbing PL Milena Suszyńska brat, którego czasem się bała (żyła w takim chorym przekonaniu, że brat obwinia ją o rozstanie rodziców 2). Matka po tym dosyć bolesnym rozstaniu zaczęła zachowywać się dziwnie - dbała tylko o siebie, znikała na całe dnie i przestała należycie zajmować się dziećmi. Siergiej i Sasza musieli więc sami o siebie zadbać (czyt. Sasza włączyła się w to dbanie, kiedy miała ok. sześciu latek, bo berbeć w wieku 2 latek raczej zupy nie zrobi). Z czasem, kiedy dorosła zdała sobie sprawę z sytuacji i tego, że może polegać jedynie na bracie, którego bardzo kochała, i z którym stali się nieodłączni. Sasza hjumen.PNG Pewnego słonecznego dnia, kiedy Sasza miała 6 lat, matka wparowała do domu obwieścić tylko, że się zakochała, i że się przeprowadzają do Niemiec 3. Nietrudno zgadnąć, jak rodzeństwo zareagowało na tę wiadomość. Próbowali bronić się tylnymi i przednimi łapami, jednak nic z tego nie wyszło - przeprowadzka była nieunikniona. Co może robić 6-letnia Rosjanka w Niemczech? To samo, co w kraju ojczystym - starać się przetrwać z pomocą brata, gdyż matka dalej nie zrobiła dzieciom łaski, by je wychowywać. Po kilku latach przebywania za granicą Saszy udało się pogodzić z myślą, że teraz dwóch braci i nowego ojca. Victor nie był w sumie taki zły - lubiła go, był dla niej miły. Ignorowała nawet ostrzeżenie brata, by mu nie ufać. Znalazła nadzieję, że mogą być, w jakimś stopniu, szczęśliwą rodziną patchworkową. Sasza-długie włosy.png U góry jest podpis, jakby się ktoś nie zorientował, co to za postać :) Jej nadzieje zostały zaspokojone - matka przypomniała sobie, że ma jeszcze dwoje dzieci z byłym mężem i zaczęła się nimi na swój sposób opiekować (ale przynajmniej teraz Sasza i Siergiej nie musieli sobie sami gotować). Życie za granicą nie wydawało się więc być takie złe. Sasza ma 10 lat. Co czeka ją i jej nową rodzinę? Kolejna przeprowadzka, a żeby było ciekawiej, wcale nie na teren kontynentu europejskiego. Na Antarktydę. Nowy, duży apartament - dwa piętra i własny pokój, tylko o tym marzy dorastająca nastolatka. Życie na Antarktydzie bardzo przypadło Saszy do gustu - poznała najlepszą przyjaciółkę Szenzii 4i takiego przypała, co za nimi łaził oraz przyjaciela Kowalskiego. Taka paczka trojga przyjaciół. Aster '''Aster - Wilk polarny, który urodził się i pochodzi z Kanady. SugarLevine Spis treści http://pl.pzm-fanfakty.wikia.com/wiki/Aster# pokaż Informacje Ponieważ jest Kanadyjczykiem i nie urodził się na Antarktydzie były "małe" komplikacje z tym, czy może być uznany za wilka dowódcę... Jeśli chodzi o cechy i charakterek to dobrze dobrali się z Szenzii... Ma z nią w końcu piątkę dzieci, na które "czasem" narzeka. Jest byłym agentem kontrwywiadu, który miał lecieć w kosmos, ale tak naprawdę był wysłannikiem złych charakterów, który miał szpiegować Szenzii. To, że jest charyzmatyczny widać w filmie "Operacja: miłość dla wilczycy ", w końcu potrafił: -rozkochać w sobie Szenzii -oszukać wszystkich, że jest w spoko -potajemnie pracować dla kontrwywiadu Jego kompleksem jest to, że jest dosyć niski. Szenzii jest dosyć wysoka, co "wygenerowało", że jest od niego wyższa więcej niż o głowę. Szenzii nie jest jego pierwsza żoną, pierwsza Anastazja zginęła w wypadku samochodowym. Historia Szenzii i Aster poznali się w dość... nietypowy sposób.(film Operacja: Miłość dla wilczycy) Gdy schwytali Szenzii i pingwiny miał wyrzuty sumienia, bo rozkochanie w sobie wilczycy, a zakochanie się w niej to dwie różne rzeczy, a on wybrał tę drugą. W końcu spędzili razem wspaniałe chwile no i Szenzii nauczyła go wyć! Pokonał swą największą wadę! Gdy dowiedział się, że i tak kontrwywiad chciał go zwolnić postanowił ocalić swą miłość, pokonać z nią swego złego szefa i wstąpić do watahy BlodSpill poprzez ślub z nią. Jest w Szenzii bardzo zakochany i świata po za nią nie widzi, jednak w ostatnich odcinkach serialu "Królewski powrót na Antarktydę" czasem się kłócili. Niestety w finałowym odcinku "Królewski powrót na Antarktydę" zostanie wdowcem i razem z bratem Szenzii - Szaredem będzie musiał objąć władzę nad Wilczą Skałą. Psychika Asertywny, gderliwy, uzdolniony muzycznie i wokalnie, skromny, denerwujący, charyzmatyczny Wygląd biały z piwno-miodnymi oczami Praca Aktualnie(czyli w K.P.N.A.) pracuje jako generalny inspektor na komendzie policji w watasze BlodSpill. Twórcy (czyli twórczyni) zmienili jego wygląd w serialu na taki, gdyż jego sylwetka przypominała damską sylwetkę Szenzii. Kategoria:FavScene Kategoria:Organizacja